Biohazard
by AniDenDav
Summary: When a bioterrorist attack happens in New York City, ninety percent of it's population gets infected with the dreaded C-virus. Nothing can be done for the ones infected, and it soon becomes every man for himself. The gods have chosen a select few to safe those who cannot save themselves. Who will be infected for the sake of saving others?
1. Introduction

**Biohazard**

**A/N: For those that know me, I mainly write Parodies and Friendship stories. This is my first time doing a Horror story, and I will admit, I'm pretty excited. The idea for Biohazard came from the game **_**Resident Evil 6**_**, which in Japan is called Biohazard. Since it is the summer, expect weekly updates from me. I may even update twice a week if people really like it.**

**The format of this story will be as follows just to make sure that there's no confusion:**

**Subject of Interest:**

**Date:**

**Time:**

**Location:**

**Warning:**** I can't stress enough that this is a Horror story, so the rating might change due to violence. I want people to know that this isn't for people who get scared easily, so don't flame me if you accidently wet the bed at night. And someone please tell me where exactly Camp Jupiter is!**

* * *

_Subject of Interest: Percy Jackson_

_Date: June 21, 2012_

_Time: 6:14 am_

_Location: Camp Jupiter; Oakland, California_

"Breaking news: a bioterrorist attack has been unleashed in New York City. According to the government, a new disease called the C-virus has infected ninety percent of the population. That estimates to about 7.5 million people. So far, there is no cure for the virus, but scientists and researchers are doing -"

Jason froze the Iris message. It was dead quiet on the Argo II. No one moved; no one said anything. The only sound that could be heard was the creaking of the ship. People looked at each other in either disbelief, horror, or both. When the silence began to become suffocating, Percy broke it.

"Who did this to my city," he asked with hatred in his voice. No one knew what to say, fearful of facing the son of Poseidon's wrath. He turned to the other demigods on the ship. "I said," he grabbed ahold of a chair. "Who did this to my _city?_" Percy threw the chair against the wall and watched it shatter into dozens of pieces.

Annabeth was the first at his side, trying to calm him down. She knew what he was worried about the most. "Percy, stop it! You don't know if your mom and Paul have been infected. Just calm down!"

Percy turned on her. "How would you know that? You don't have to worry about your parents because they're still here in California! My mother is the only family I have while you have your dad and your brothers."

Annabeth didn't look angry. She didn't yell back at him, or make some smart remark. Instead, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. Percy didn't resist, yet he didn't respond. Soon though, his arms wrapped around her waist, returning her hug.

"I'm so sorry for what I said," he whispered in her ear.

"I know you didn't mean it," she said. "And besides, your mom and Paul know how to handle themselves. I have a gut feeling they haven't been infected."

"I hope you're right. I truly do." Percy let his girlfriend go and turned to Jason. "What else is the news saying?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Jason unfroze the image and let it play.

"– to authorities, the last time a huge outbreak like this happened was in Raccoon City fourteen years ago. Out of the 100,000 citizens, only a few made it out alive," the reporter said. "The effects of the virus go as followed: When a victim gets infected, their entire immune system shuts down, and kills them within minutes. Once dead, the body of the victim will start moving and proceed to find someone who hasn't been infected, and attack them. This is a chain effect and will repeat itself over and over again."

"That's insane," Leo said. "They make it sound like these people are zombies of some kind."

"They basically are, Leo," Hazel said in a low voice. "I can feel it. They're dead, but they still walk the earth."

"What do we do?" Piper asked. When no one answered she turned and faced all of them. "You mean we are just going to sit here and do nothing? Why don't we go to New York and save the survivors? There are at least half a million of them left, so we need to do something!"

Frank stepped up. "Piper's right, we have to do something. Rome can wait; this is needs to be done now." He looked at Jason and Percy. "What do you guys say?"

Percy and Jason looked at each other for a moment. An understanding look was seen on their faces and nodded. "We're going to New York. But first, we see a professor . . ."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but your father isn't here, Annabeth," her stepmother said. "After the attack in New York, he got a phone call and said he had to go. My guess is that he got called to help with the bioterrorist attack, though I don't know how he can."

"Is there any way to contact him?" Annabeth asked. She was desperate to talk to her father to make sure he was alright.

Annabeth's stepmom shook her head. "I've tried everything I can to call him, but I just can't get to him." Seeing the defeated looks on all seven demigods, she asked, "What did you need him for?"

"We wanted to know if he knew anybody that could give us information about how to deal with the infected victims," Percy said. "We are trying to save as many survivors as possible."

Mrs. Chase placed her finger under her chin as she thought about something. After a moment or two, she snapped her fingers. "I know someone how can help you." She walked over to the kitchen counter and went through piles after piles of papers. When she found the one thing she was looking for, she pulled it out, grabbed the phone, and started dialing the number on the slip of paper.

"I know someone who can help you," she said as she waited for the call to connect. "I met her a few years ago. She can do more than just give you information."

Soon a woman's voice answered. "Agent Sherry Birkin here."

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked the intro. There will be fighting in the next chapter so just sit tight and wait for me to update either tomorrow or Wednesday. Until then, peace!**

**AniDenDav**


	2. A Mission For Survivors

**A/N: I am glad you guys like the beginning! I just off a flight to come see my dad and I swear I got to the house not even an hour ago. Just a heads up: I really don't know much about Paul's family, or if he had siblings or not, so I'm just improvising. Tell me if I'm wrong in the reviews or anything. Now enough of me talking; let's continue with the story!**

* * *

_Subject of Interest: Paul Blofis_

_Date: June 23, 2012_

_Time: 2:06 pm_

_Location: Brooklyn, New York_

_BOOM!_

Paul Blofis lowered his pistol as the zombie crumpled to the floor headless. Making sure that it wouldn't get back up, he crouched next to his wife. "Are you okay, Sally?"

"I'm fine . . . just a little freaked out," she said forcing a smile.

Paul offered his hand and helped her up, looking around. They were in an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn, searching for any type of help. When the attack hit New York City, they were driving on the way back from upstate New York, completely unaware of the outbreak. It wasn't until one of the infected had jumped on their car, making them crash, did they realise a disease had been unleashed to the city.

"I don't see any more of those _things_ nearby," Paul said.

"How did you learn how to shoot like that?" Sally asked, inspecting a shotgun she found against the wall.

He shrugged. "My brother works for the US government. He taught me how to shoot a bit; said it would save my life at some point." Looking down at the corpse he said, "Looks like he was right."

"I didn't know you had a brother," his wife said.

"We don't talk much. Besides, he's my half-brother. My mother remarried and had him. I lived with my father as you already know, and really didn't see him." He walked over to Sally and took the gun out of her hands, giving her the pistol. "I think I should handle this."

Sally twirled the small gun in her hands. "That would be a good idea. Now let's move. I'm starting to get strange feelings from being in here."

Paul nodded and loaded the shotgun, walking to the back of the building and opening the door slightly, making sure that none were on the other side. When he saw nothing, he released the breath he was holding. "Come on; it's safe – enough."

Sally followed her husband and left the ware house, knowing that they just left what might have been the only safe haven in the city.

* * *

The couple tried to move throughout of the city without being spotted by the zombies. More than a few times they had to chop the heads off without drawing any more attention to themselves. About two hours later, Sally stopped in her tracks.

"I know where we can go, Paul," Sally said in a low voice.

"Well could you tell me when we get out of the open?" he whispered, turning his head side to side making sure that nothing would pop out. "I wish we could stay in one spot, but we don't have enough ammo or energy to hold off so many of those things for long."

"No, Paul I'm serious. We both know of a place that was meant for people unlike us." When she saw that he wasn't getting the jest, she sighed in exasperation. "We need to get to the Empire State Building."

Paul's eyes widened. "Are you insane? They will never let us on Mount Olympus! That's saying **if** we manage to get out of Brooklyn, and **if** we manage to cross the Brooklyn Bridge without getting killed."

Sally shook her head. "They would have to, Paul. I believe the gods wouldn't be so selfish that they wouldn't let survivors come to Olympus if they knew about it. If I were to contact someone up there –"

Paul snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a golden coin. "I remember Annabeth gave this to me in case we didn't hear back from the group on their way to California to go get Percy."

"She gave you a gold Drachma?" She took the coin out of his hands and analysed it. "I know exactly who to call . . ."

"And just who was that, might I ask?"

Both adults jumped when they heard the voice. Paul cocked his shotgun while Sally aimed her pistol, both of their hearts beating heavily in their chests. When they didn't see any one, they lowered their weapons, only before being scared again when the voice spoke out twice.

"Lower your weapons, mortals. I do not mean to harm you."

"I'll lower my weapon when I know who you are," Paul stated.

"Fine then; have it your way." A bright light flashed in front of the pair, making them shield their eyes. When the flash was gone, a shimmering form of a man stood in front of them. It was hard to distinguish the features of the man, but Paul knew who it was on sight.

"Hermes, Messenger of the Gods," he whispered.

"Yes, and since Poseidon didn't want you spending that drachma, he sent me to give you some sense of direction."

"You mean we can go to Olympus?" Sally asked?

"Not really. Believe it or not, the gods actually want a favour from you. About 7.5 million people in this city have been infected by the C-virus and there are only half a million who haven't. Since you've faired pretty well on your own, we want you to gather as many survivors as you can and take them to Half-Blood Hill. Chiron can take things from there."

"How are we going to do this?" Paul questioned. He pointed in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge. "That place is crawling with those – _zombies_ if you want to call them that. There's no way to get out of there alive and save anyone else without getting killed."

"That's why Zeus sent me. Call this a quest if you will. I can't fight with you, but I can give you a sense of direction when you need it," the god explained. "Whenever you don't know where to go, just ask and I'll help as much as I can. Now I can get you to the bridge, but you have to get across it on your own."

Before Sally and Paul could even comment, the next thing they knew, they were on top of the Brooklyn Bridge. Paul looked around them and didn't see the image of Hermes. "What's the big idea? They don't expect us –"

"Paul, they _do_ expect us to do it," Sally interrupted. "Now let's – Oh my goodness."

Below them was complete chaos. The ones infected were walking along the bridge; some pulled on each other while others beat on car doors that contained survivors and pulled them out and attacked them, biting into their necks, arms and legs. Most of the time, the zombies would only bite and move onto the next car, but sometimes they would eat a victim whole.

"It looks like the end of the world," Paul said quietly. That's how he felt it was, too. Almost the entire city of New York has been infected with a disease that kills in a few minutes time. _Maybe all of Leon's training will come in handy,_ Paul thought.

"So how do we get down?"

Paul took a deep breath. "We jump down of course." And with that, he jumped off the top. As he was falling, he felt the air around him slow down his descent until he got to the asphalt. When he got to the ground, he wobbled but didn't collapse. _I guess the gods really do need our help._

Soon Sally was next to him, a little bit winded from her fall. She slapped his arm when he turned to her. "Don't do something like that again, Paul Blofis! You gave me a heart attack!"

Paul smirked. "I'm alive, aren't I?" His look turned serious when he looked ahead of them. "Let's just get this over with already."

For a middle aged man, Paul Blofis was very agile. Duck, shoot, duck, swing, stomp, shoot, smash, jump, swing. He used this pattern to kill most of the infected that came in his way. One tried to jump on top of him, but Sally was quick enough to shoot him in the head. Paul wiped the blood from the being off his face and got up, nodding his thanks to his wife. Not wanting to waste all of his ammunition from his gun, he spotted an axe and picked it up, continuing with his onslaught.

They were almost across the bridge when Paul heard Sally scream. He turned around and saw that she was struggling on the ground with an infected on top of her, trying to find its way to her neck. Even though she was trying, Sally just wasn't strong enough to keep it off of her. When the zombie was only inches away from her neck, it stops and suddenly collapsed on her. She managed to push it off her and saw an axe protruding from its back. After retrieving his weapon, Paul checked Sally over to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "We need to – Paul, look out!"

He didn't even have time to react as an infected grabbed him from behind, and raised his head to bite.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it. To me, I think I could have made the chapter a bit longer, but I still have this habit where I write stuff in the middle of the night. So if you all see any spelling or grammar mistakes, then just tell and I'll be sure to fix them.**


	3. The BSAA Gets Involved

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! It's good to know you guys like my ideas. :D I am sorry for not updating, but it is because I have finally found a beta. So I would like to thank the lovely **metal . lamp-silvertongue** for reading this through. Lord only knows when commas and I will be friends yet again. And just to let some people know, I sort of changed the formating of the story. So that people won't get confused, it goes as follows:**

_Subject of Interest:_

_Date:_

_Time:_

_Location:_

**I guess I should also go and say that Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin are not OCs. Almost none of these people are. They are property of Capcom's Resident Evil series, along with other people throughout the story including Leon S. Kennedy, who was mentioned in the previous chapter; Helena Harper, his partner in Resident Evil 6; and Chris Redfield just to name a few.**

* * *

_Subject of Interest: Percy Jackson_

_Date: June 23, 2012_

_Time: 5:34 AM_

_Location: Somewhere over the Appalachian Mountains_

"If it wasn't for the huge favour I owe Mrs Chase, I would have said no to take a bunch of teenagers into the heart of one of the biggest biohazard zones in history."

"Well that's what makes you amazing Miss Sherry!" Leo said crossing his arms behind his head as he relaxed in the helicopter.

When Annabeth's step mother explained the situation to US government agent Sherry Birkin, the agent was against the idea of letting the group of teens go with her to New York City with over seven million people infected with the C-virus. She was about to refuse until Mrs Chase had reminded her that Sherry herself had survived a virus outbreak in the infamous Raccoon City incident when she was only twelve years old. The agent hesitated before finally agreeing, saying that she would be coming within twenty-four hours via helicopter from the European state of Edonia.

"Tell me again why we have to take these brats to New York?" Questioned a man Sherry had said to be Jake Muller. Before Sherry had been called to NYC, she was on an assignment to protect Jake Muller, who held certain antibodies that made him immune to virtually every known disease – including the C-virus.

"Because they have special business that they need to attend to," Sherry answered curtly. "I'm escorting them to the city and that's all I'm doing." She looked him in the eye. "Then you'll get your pay."

Jake shrugged. "Alright – as long as I get my fifty million dollars after this." In response to the statement, Sherry just rolled her eyes.

Silence swept over the people in the helicopter, one that was begging to be broken until Hazel finally did. Turning to Sherry, she asked, "So how did you end up becoming an agent for the government?"

"Well it's a very, _very_ long story that I don't think I should get into right now," she said with a sad smile. "Besides, I might scare you guys with it."

"Try me," Percy said, finally tearing his gaze away from the window. He had been silent the entire time since they had boarded the helicopter, and that was some time ago. All of the demigods knew that he was thinking about his parents and that he needed space. That's why they left him to his own devices. But what Percy needed wasn't solidarity; it was an argument, right now was not the time or place for it.

"Every single one of us has seen either our friends or parents die in some horrible way or fashion," he started. "Heck, some of us have killed people before in self-defence, and it wasn't pretty."

Before Percy could continue with his rant, Annabeth was at his side and pulled on his arm. "Percy stop it!" She got close to his ear and whispered, "You're going to give out what we are to them."

Percy looked at his girlfriend before sitting back down and looking out his window, not saying a word to anyone.

Sherry looked at the metal floor before taking a deep breath. "I guess it all started with the Umbrella Corporation. My parents William and Annette Birkin were scientists there . . ."

* * *

_Subject of Interest: Sally Jackson_

_Date: June 23, 2012_

_Time: 10:43 PM_

_Location: Brooklyn Bridge; New York City, New York_

Paul Blofis threw the infected over his shoulder when he heard the gun shot. Turning around he saw a man with a sniper rifle in his hands. The man lowered his gun, and signalled for a group behind him to come forward. It wasn't until the strangers were a few feet away that Paul noticed that they were heavily armed soldiers with machine guns firing away at the zombies trailing behind them. The man who held the rifle walked up to the couple and slung the gun over his shoulder.

"Thanks for that," Paul said, gesturing to the fallen body of the infected.

"Not a problem," the man said. Now that he was close up, Paul could see what he actually looked like. He had somewhat pale skin and rather large muscles. He also had short brown hair and small stubble all around his face.

The man extended his hand. "Chris Redfield: SOA Captain of the B.S.A.A. North American branch."

Paul took his hand and shook it. "Paul Blofis. This is my wife, Sally."

Sally shook Chris' hand. "Thank you for saving us. Any moment now, and we would have been dead."

"It's what we do," Chris replied. "Though I did see you two doing some major damage to those zombies not too long ago," the captain continued. He looked at Paul. "Especially you sir."

"You can thank my brother for that one," Paul said. "He taught me everything I know." The English teacher looked at the group of men. "B.S.A.A. you said? I should have known you guys would be here, but how are you going to pick out all the survivors in one of the biggest cities in the world?"

"How about we get you guys out of here first?" Chris asked. "There's a place just outside the city that the B.S.A.A. set up a camp for survivors to call family and get checked over by doctors."

Paul shrugged. "Fine by me. I just want to get outta this hell hole."

Chris smirked and turned toward the group of survivors. "Alright everybody, listen up! We're going to be picked up by a helicopter any minute now and be headed –"

"Mrs Sally, watch out!" A young man yelled. He barely had enough time to tackle Sally to the ground. An armoured truck sailed past both of their heads before crashing a few yards behind them and exploding. After making sure nothing else was going to be hurled at them, the young man helped Sally to her feet. "I am very sorry for tackling you like that," he said.

"There's nothing to apologise about," she said shaking her head. "You saved my life. By the way, what is your name?"

"Piers. Piers Nivans, ma'am."

"Well thank you, Piers."

Chris looked at the truck. "Dammit! That was our only way out!"

"So what do we do now, Captain?" Piers asked.

Chris shook his head. "We –" He was interrupted by a cry.

Sally turned to where to sound of the noise came from and found a large silhouette holding a person. The person thrashed wildly in its abductor's hand. The creatures opened its mouth and let out an ear-splitting roar, taking both hands, and rip the being apart. Sally screamed and turned her head away as it threw both halves of the person over the bridge and into the water, and stepped into the light of the fire.

It had been almost five years since she last saw this monster. It had thrown a cow at Grover, herself, and her son as they were driving to Camp Half-Blood. It chased all three of them to Half-Blood Hill, and had almost crushed her to death before Hades had seen it as an opportunity to use her as a bargaining chip and save her. He still had that glint in his eyes, like he would like nothing more than to just kill you in the most painful of ways. His horns shone in the little light that the fire possessed, making them look sharper than any sword that Percy had shown her. It looked at her, and Sally knew at that moment, that it recognised her. The monster roared again before charging at the group of humans.

"We take care of that," Chris said before taking his machine gun and started firing at the creature. Seeing that Sally still hadn't moved from her spot, Chris yelled, "Come on, Mrs Jackson! Move before that thing gets to you!"

Paul ran to Sally and pulled her out of the way before the Minotaur swiped his beefy hand at her. "Sally," he breathed. "Is that –"

"Yes," Sally said, letting out the breath she was holding. "That's the Minotaur."

"Damn bastard won't die!" Piers yelled, reloading his pistol. He looked at Chris. "Captain, have you ever seen a B.O.W. like this?"

"Never," Chris said. He emptied his second round of bullets in the beast. "What's going on? The guns are hurting it, but it's not dying!"

"That's because normal bullets don't kill it," Sally said over the gunfire. The Minotaur turned to her and charged at her. She jumped out of the way and ran towards the B.S.A.A. Captain. "Look, you have to believe me when I say that this is a monster straight out of mythology."

Piers lowered his gun for a moment. "Are you saying that this isn't a B.O.W.?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Just listen to me." Sally whispered something in Chris' ear.

"Are you sure that will work?" He asked.

"Positive," Sally said confidently. She reached into her pocket and took out a broken off piece of what appeared to be bronze. "You're going to need this."

Chris looked at her for a moment before saying, "Alright, we'll go with your plan. Piers; come here and help me load this knife into a gun. Someone go and distract that thing!"

"Leave that to me," Paul said. He pointed his gun at the Minotaur and said, "Hey, over here!" He shot the beast in both eyes. The Minotaur put his large hand over them and roared in pain. Paul took this opportunity to run up to him and kick him in the gut, making the monster stumble back. The man smirked and admired his handiwork before the Minotaur swiped at him with his hand, sending Paul flying towards the edge of the bridge.

_My Gods, he's strong,_ Sally thought as Piers and Chris tried to find a gun that could fit the Celestial Bronze piece inside.

Chris swore. "We don't have time to go through our entire arsenal. We'd have a better chance of just throwing it!"

"Then do it before my husband dies!" Sally exclaimed.

The Minotaur lifted Paul up by the neck and started to squeeze. He thrashed about as the monster's grip tightened on him. The man stopped kicking and his eye lids covered his eyes. His mouth was open and his body went slack.

"No!" Sally screamed, trying to run to Paul, but Piers held her back.

"He's not dead Mrs Sally," he said quietly. When the woman gave him a look of confusion, he continued. "Just watch."

The beast didn't let go of him, but loosened his hold on the mortal. As soon as that happened, Paul's eyes opened and he dealt a hard kick in the Minotaur's snout. He dropped Paul and reeled back, letting the man fall on his back on the hood of a car.

"I'm gonna be feeling this in the morning," Paul said through clenched teeth. He tried to look at the soldiers off at the side. "If you guys are going to do something, you better do it now!"

"Found it!" Chris pulled out a sniper and loaded the sliver of metal inside. He aimed the gun at the monster. "Say good-bye you son of a bitch." Chris said as he pulled the trigger. The Celestial Bronze seemed to move in slow motion as pierced the monster in the side, making a hissing noise as it made contact. The Minotaur howled in pain and fell on a pickup truck, becoming nothing more than yellow powder.

After a moment of silence, Chris said, "Well that was . . . interesting."

* * *

**I don't know why, but I think this chapter needs to stop here, and not because it's 1:18 in the morning and I have to get up at nine, but because I think there's nothing really else to add until my beta checks this out. Until then, you guys can tell me if you guys see any misspelled words or grammar mistakes. And remember to please review. I love when you guys do that. It makes my day a whole lot better. :)**


End file.
